plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 18. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice excluding sun-producing or free plants |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Four |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses so they can the beat cowboy zombies at Level 1. Difficulty With only 1500 sun to spend and with Prospector Zombie and Chicken Wrangler Zombie's deadly abilities, alongside Cowboy Conehead's high health, this can be a difficult level to pass. The amount of sun is very low in such a zombie infested level. However, the zombie's health are pretty low too. Plants that will deal with Zombie Chickens, like Lightning Reed, are a top priority. Next priority are backward attacking plants like Split Pea, to deal with the Prospector Zombie. The final priority is to deal with the Cowboy Conehead, the toughest zombie in this level. The minecarts serve little purpose in this level, as a close set-up should be made. Waves 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed **Snapdragon **Lightning Reed *Do not plant on minecart columns. *Plant two Bonk Choys on the 5th column on the very first and last lanes. *Plant two lightning reeds on the in between middle lanes on the 6th column. *Plant 3 Snapdragons on the middle lanes on the 7th row. *Plant a full column of Spikeweeds on the 8th row. *Zombies will be too impacted to continue on middle lanes. *On the first and last lane, zombies will be weakened enough by all the other plants, But will not die due to Snapdragon limitation. **They will be taken care of by Bonk Choys because of this. *Because of how close the plants are, And the fact that they have the same health as a basic zombie, Prospector zombies will die before they get a chance to blast behind your plants. Gallery NewWW18M.png|Level menu NewWW18G1.png NewWW18G2.png|Final wave NewWW18R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Lightning Reed, Split Pea, Peashooter Wild West Day 18 (Ep.78)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice excluding sun-producing or free plants |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Four |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to plan her/his defenses to beat the zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *The player is forced to use 5 Lightning Reeds along with a few upgraded plants to defeat the leveled-up zombies, which can be a little bit challenging with the low sun cost of the level. Waves 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *As what you did in the Normal Mode, in the Hard Mode you'll also need to achieve the three priorities. The player can still deal with Zombie Chickens with Level 1 Lightning Reeds, though for the other two the player must need a strong attacking plant such as Monkeyfruit to deal with the Level 2 zombie horde and a strong or leveled-up backward attacking plant such as Magic-shroom, which has both its normal attack and Plant Food ability effective, as a Magic-shroom can kill a Prospector Zombie in 3 shots and can call zombies to aid it as its Plant Food ability, help blocking the Zombie Chickens more effectively. *You can also save your Level 4 plants to use them later in order to activate their instant-Plant Food ability. Gallery NewWW18HG1.png NewWW18HG2.png|Final wave NewWW18HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Lightning Reed, Split Pea, Peashooter Wild West Day 18 (Ep.78)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand